Hiding And Discovering
by Tiberias
Summary: BeexSam fanfiction  Sam is tired to hide his relationship with Bee ... and also tired to have sex in a car.I just tried to portray Sam's feelings but this time I'm letting Bee talk.It's the first time that I let him talk about his relationship with Sam.


Disclaimers - All characters are over 18.  
Transformers aren't mine.  
Thanks - to my wonderful beta that helped me EnglishEnigma.

"Sam!" I call climbing his window while outside it is starting to rain. "Whoa, Sam, what are you doing?"

"Oh God!" Sam yells jumping to his feet. "Are you crazy? You scared me."

"What's that?" I ask leaning on the little desk.

"Hmmm…hot chocolate," he simply replies licking his lips. "I made hot chocolate."

"What's chocolate?" I ask grinning widely while staring intently at the dark, thick liquid.

"It's an addiction," he replies shifting on his feet.

"An addiction," I ask while browsing through the web.

"What?" he asks looking directly into my eyes.

"Nothing, Sam," I reply dipping a finger into the hot, dark brown liquid then, slowly, I lick it off my finger. "It should be good ... I have only to work more on my receptors." He laughs.

"Better for me; I was not going to share my chocolate with you."

Gently, I dip my finger again into the steaming cup.

"Chocolate," I murmur looking directly into his dark eyes. "I didn't know that you liked chocolate."

"Every man likes chocolate," he simply replies looking at my finger dirty now with chocolate.

"Lick it off," I ask slowly, offering him my finger coated with chocolate.

"W…what?" he asks blushing all over his face.

"Lick it off Sam ... do that for me," I whisper pushing my finger toward his lips. "Come on." He gently leans toward me.

"Lick, huh?"

"Yes, Sam. Don't you know the mean of the word lick?" I repeat without taking away my eyes from him. I'm really hungery for him.

Suddenly, someone knocks at the door.

"Fuck!" I hiss while quickly licking off the chocolate from my skin.

"Go to hide somewhere," Sam whispers standing up and going toward the door. "Hey, Mum!" I hear him say.

"Sam, me and your father are going out tonight," she says while looking around the room as if she sensed something going on.

"Great, Mum. You and Dad deserve to have a nice night out," Sam smiles while pushing his mum outside his room.

"What?" she asks annoyed. "What are you doing, Sam."

"Who me?" Sam asks almost offended. "Nah ... nothing, Mum. Just have fun you two," and with that he slams the door shut.

"Are you ok?" I ask.

"I really hate these moments because we can't have as much intimacy as we would like to have," Sam groans going to sit on the bed.

"We can go out for a ride," I suggest sitting next to him.

"Don't you get tired of always fucking in the car?" he asks chewing his bottom lip. I decide to remain in silence not knowing what to say.

"We have always to go fast ... we don't have enough time for us," he continues to say. "Everytime there's something disturbing us."

"Well, at least we have all the house to ourselves, tonight," I try to cheer him up because I can understand him ... his parents don't know about me ... don't know that their son is dating an alien ... a robot ... his car.

And Mikaela doesn't want to give up on Sam even if he just told her that their relationship wasn't working anymore. Usually she tries to drag Sam somewhere to just spend a bit of time with him. She loves him and she wants him back in her life. I would love to just go there and explain to her that Sam isn't in love with her and never will he be because ... because Sam loves me. Instead I have to just restrain myself and watch as she tries to get Sam back.

"Sometimes I'm tired of hiding," Sam whispers making my spark ache. "I love you and we shouldn't live our story in the darkness."

"You are right," I sigh taking his hand in mine, feeling it cold.

"One year," he whispers staring at me. "One year that we've been hiding from everyone."

"I don't care Sam ... I have you and it's enough for me," I try to assure him.

"Don't you wish more, Bee?" he asks standing up. "I know that I want more ... that I want to not hide anymore."

I sigh while staring at him and I know that what he's saying is true ... we really need to spend some quality time. And, yes, I need to have sex. Maybe it's crude and brutal but I really need to bury myself into his body but every time that I think that it's the perfect moment for me to seduce Sam ... well someone knocks at the door, or calls and that's the end of the story ... to make love to my Sam ... to have him all by myself.

"Let's just lie on the bed," I suggest grabbing him by his arm. "Come on, Sam." He simply nods and comes to rest his head on my chest.

"I want more for us," he cries while I kiss his head.

"Shhhh ... Sam, I love you," I say softly cuddling him and I know that I will destroy everything ... everyone that makes my Sam suffer ... I would be a fury just burning and crushing what and who makes him suffer.

Sam is only just drifting into sleep when he feels that sudden sensation of falling off the bed, his heart is pounding and his eyes shoot open, legs kicking and hands scrambling at air to stop the inexistent fall.

"Sam," I call him catching his waving hands, dragging them toward my naked chest. "It's ok, it's only a bad dream." I just squeeze his hands trying to comfort him. "Sam," I call softly caressing his long fingers.

"Hmmm," he murmurs rolling toward me. "I was falling," he says while rubbing his forehead on my chest.

"Really?" I ask kissing each finger with devotion. "But I'm here to catch you."

"Good," he replies sighing. "Did I kick you?"

"Nah, Sam," I smile as he looks intently at me and I can sense that he wants me deeply ... he craves for more.

"Just when I was thinking that my life would be always the same ... you ... you came, Bee," he whispers in the darkness of his room. "You came for me ... my guardian."

"Always, Sam," I whisper kissing him. "Your guardian." I lick his lips wanting more of him. He remains for a long moment in silence then he whisper against my neck,

"Are you hard?"

"Yeah," I reply feeling my cock jump at his words and I close my eyes tight thinking that he turns me on with every word that he's saying. "Touch me, Sam," I whisper taking his warm hand and leading it toward my crotch. He sighs against my neck and tentatively he touches my cock.

"Hmmm … Bee," he murmurs slowly stroking my cock.

"Touch it Sam …yeah like that ... uh, please," I moan in pleasure as I put my hand on his ... guiding him ... keeping him closer to me ... not letting him go. His hand is gently covered with my large one.

"Move in this way, Sam … hmmm, yes. In this way." I continue to move his hand on my cock the way I like it most. He pants while he starts to rub his cock on my thigh ... masturbating himself.

My other hand goes on his nape as I pull him down to kiss him ... I bite gently on his bottom lip and he groans in pleasure as I then attack his tongue sucking at it ... kissing him possessively ... because Sam is mine and only mine.

And Mikaela can come out with all her tricks to make Sam fall for her ...she's just wasting her time. She just doesn't know or maybe yes ... when she looks at those red marks that I leave on Sam's neck ... yeah for sure she knows that there's someone ... someone that has Sam ... owns Sam in a way that she will never have.

Sometimes I'm evil ... yes I can't deny that and it's not because I'm young and careless ... reckless ... it's that I'm possessive about what I consider mine ... I'm Sam's guardian. Optimus Prime sent me here and as soon as I saw this boy I knew that I would always protect him and keep him safe. Then it happened and we fell in love with each other ... it was simple ... it was right.

My dick is rigid again, and when I can't wait anymore, I wrench my mouth away from his, grabbing the lube and slicking my cock. I pull away from him slightly, trying to get him to turn onto his stomach, but Sam resists my hand on his shoulder, and I look at him in question.

"What, Sam?" I ask. He wastes no time shoving me onto my back and straddling my hips, his cock red and jutting out from between his legs. His face is tight and needy, and I hold my cock steady as he slowly sinks down on it, until my balls are resting against his ass. I reach for his cock, but he grabs my hand, shaking his head jerkily.

"No… too close," he gasps desperately.

"Come here, then," I whisper holding my arms up so he can lie against my chest before wrapping them around his body. I rub circles over his back feeling the sweat that's gathered there cool on his skin. His cock's pressing into my stomach, his breathing raspy and tight and his ass is stretched around my cock ... I can feel every tiny move he makes. I slowly pass the tip of my finger around his stretched muscle and he moans in pleasure as I gently massage it ... inviting it to give up more.

When he calms down a little, I start to push in him slowly as I match my breathing to his, so that we're completely synchronised. It's peaceful and intimate. To me, this is perfection. It feels like we're one and the same person, his body joined to mine, exactly in rhythm with mine. I could lie here for hours, just feeling him against me.

After a while, he pushes up from my chest, so that he's sitting on top of my hips again. Then he starts to use his thighs, rising up and down on my cock, so that he's being fucked, but he's completely in control of everything that's happening. I rest my elbows against the bed, bending my forearms up, so that he can grab my hands, and use them for leverage. He does, his fingers wrapping around mine so tightly it hurts.

"Oh, Bee," he sighs, his eyes filled with love ... and something dark ... something like oily passion just boiling there.

"Good?" I whisper, making it more a question than a statement. He moans in reply, nodding and sinking down on my cock again. "More?" I ask softly. He nods again, biting his bottom lip, and letting his eyes slip closed. Around us everything is quiet and I can feel only the wet sound of the rain softly hitting the window glass and the squeak of his bed under our weight.

I release one of his hands, reaching for his cock masturbating him slowly ... matching my movements to the way he's fucking himself on my body. He shudders and groans, the sound pained and filled with need. I bend my legs, so that when he sinks down the next time, I can push my hips up, forcing myself deep into his body. His eyes snap open, his ass tightens around my cock and he silently cries as my cock pushes inside him.

"Oh," he says, sounding startled. "Oh, fuck. More."

I do that again without my eyes leaving him and he just puts his hands on my stomach to steady himself while he pants my name over and over.

"Fast," he simply says kissing me and I can only satisfy him.

"Bee," he cries as I slam into him repeatedly making him jump everytime as he grabs my hand again like he's searching for something to hold on to.

The first pulse of his cock catches both of us by surprise, and it sprays across my chest, some of it reaching my chin.

"Bee," he cries over and over while he keeps fucking himself on my cock. I quickly lift my upper body, so that I'm half sitting, trapping him between my legs. He rests back against my legs, and releases the hand he's been leaning on.

"No, Bee," he moans, his cock pulsing in my hand again, spraying another thick, white streak across both of us.

"Oh, yeah," I moan, looking down to watch, loving the way his cock jerks and shoots come all over me, loving the feel of its slickness against my skin. His cock throbs in my fingers, less powerfully, but still enough to make his ass clamp around my cock, starting the first spasm in my own body.

Sam moans and sinks down, so that I'm as deep inside him as I can get, flooding his ass with ribbons of come. It's incredible, the heat and tightness wrapped so perfectly around my cock it's like his body was made just for me.

I let my upper body collapse back down onto the bed, leaving my bent legs behind his ass to help support him. Sam has other ideas, following me down, so that his hands are either side of my head as he leans forward and kisses me for a long time, my body still shuddering underneath his.

He feels so nice I reach up, pulling him down so that he's pressed against me, smearing his come between our bodies. We must be a mess, but who gives a fuck. I let my legs slip down, relaxing into the bed, letting Sam have his way with me.

Eventually I feel my cock slip out of his ass, and he sighs, sliding off me to lie on his side, looking directly at me. He groans in pleasure.

"Hmmmm, your come is dripping out." He smiles reaching for it with his fingers.

"I love you," I whisper caressing his face.

"I love you, too," he replies licking my come off his fingers.

"You okay?" I ask softly.

"With you by my side always," he sighs kissing me again, this time more softly.

"Don't ever do that again," I warn him.

"What?" he asks licking his wet lips.

"Just crying over our relationship and about the fact that we have to hide," I say. "For me you are enough. I don't care at all about the rest."

"You are the stronger one," he sighs kissing me again like he can't seems to stop ... like he needs to just have contact with me in every possible way.

"You make me strong," I whisper back. He simply smiles moving to lie on my chest again.

For a moment we just stay in silence until I feel the urge to say,

"Sex in my car is hot!" He laughs while I start to list my pros.


End file.
